


《头条恋情》第103章

by anxiaoqiankong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 12:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaoqiankong/pseuds/anxiaoqiankong





	《头条恋情》第103章

103.恋（xing）爱修炼手册05

这一吻，从小白楼一路借到酒店床上。

天黑了，房里的灯也亮了。

程琛侧着身体躺在床上，难耐地摆动细腰，用滑润黏糊的股沟急不可耐地磨着身后硕大的硬挺。

身下的床单湿了一大片，秀气的小肉棒胀得通红。祝黎川伸过来的大手把它紧紧握在掌心，干燥且粗糙的指腹在极其敏感的顶端来回摩挲。

程琛弓起背，用力夹紧怀里的棉枕，身体微微发颤，马眼被堵住了，怎么都射不出来，“祝黎川...让我...让我射...”

一股股的快感冲上头顶，就差一点，就差那么一点，宣泄不了的欲望持续折磨着欲求不满的程琛。他被折磨得浑身潮红，在祝黎川的怀里动情地扭动。

快忍不了，程琛按住祝黎川的手往后推，求饶道：“老公...让我射吧...快...快不行了...”

祝黎川顺着脖颈的弧线，从后颈一路吻到下巴，最后含住程琛红润的耳垂，意犹未尽地说：“等我一起。”程琛汗涔涔的后背和祝黎川滚烫的胸膛贴在一起，“刚刚是谁先勾引老公的？”手上撸动小豆芽的动作越来越快，马眼里渗出点点透明粘液。

程琛被刺激得从齿间泄出一声千回百转的呻吟，“啊...额...是...是...是我...是...老公的...小母狗...”

祝黎川就喜欢在床上格外放得开的程琛，平时听不到的骚话，荤话，都能在床上听到。

最后再狠狠撸了几下，封住程琛叫个不停的嘴，祝黎川还是松了手。

松开瞬间手心沾满了程琛久而未泄的白灼，温温热热的，还不及他甬道里的温度烫人。

祝黎川勾起嘴角，恶劣地笑了，掌心向下，覆上程琛平坦的胸口，将稀薄的精液当做水乳，均匀抹在乳头四周。

刚经历了一次猛烈的高潮，程琛大脑一片空白，喘着粗气，说不上话来。

“小朋友浑身都是软乎乎的，就是胸太小了，太单薄了，”两颗内陷的嫩红立了起来，祝黎川捏住他还算得上娇小的奶头，捏在指头间碾压、扯动，“抹点有营养的，才能让它长大点，更有手感。”

从胸口传来一阵强烈的酥麻电流感，程琛迷离的眼睛泛着水光，软绵绵地转过头，微微拧眉，嗔怪道：“我又不是女人，怎么长？”

“不能长？”祝黎川拿掉程琛夹在腿间的枕头，将他翻了个身，面对面，凑近他红得滴血的耳朵旁，戏谑地笑出声，“那怎么还看了那么多双性生子的小肉文，甚至还专门注册了外网账号？是想自己也长一个出来，还是想给老公生个孩子出来？”

程琛哪想自己一举一动都被祝黎川看在眼里，找不到可以反驳的借口，只好耍赖地发嗲，企图让祝黎川那张毒舌又令人面红的嘴赶紧闭上，“老公...亲亲...”

祝黎川纵容地看着嘟起嘴向他索吻的程琛。潮红的小脸上表情丰富多彩，又欲又纯，看起来实在可爱，容易勾起内心的邪念，让人想要狠狠欺负他，看看那张脸还可以做出什么样的表情。

“再喊一声。”

对上祝黎川那对深邃且饱含情欲的眼睛，程琛有点出神，乖乖地顺着喊，“老公...”叫得越来越顺口，越来越欢喜。

“乖。”祝黎川捞过一条深蓝色绸缎，将程琛那双会说话的眼睛蒙了起来，“闭眼。”

不知道祝黎川又想干什么，程琛有点紧张，捏住祝黎川的手，颤巍巍地说：“老公...要亲...”

他让程琛闭上眼睛，俯身，假意要亲他，实际上环在腰间的手悄悄往下探去，用力一收，直接抬起那对软嫩，富有弹性的白屁股，对准有点红肿，还流着蜜液的菊口一顶，噗嗤一声，不需要过多的扩张就插了进去。

进去瞬间，内壁上湿滑紧致的软肉，缠绵地裹住祝黎川的孽根，像是还嫌不够一样，不停地收缩，一个劲地往里面吸。

下身传来甬道被贯穿的满足和吃痛感，小肉芽颤巍巍的，再次立起来了，程琛猛地仰着脖子，下意识在黑暗中摸寻令他心安的胸膛。大腿战栗，酸软和麻痒感蜂拥而至，把程琛卷入情欲交织的网络中，全身心地感受另一个祝黎川在嫩穴里面毫无规律的猛烈冲击。

这已经是今天第三次了。

程琛依然不能完全接纳祝黎川发胀的巨大，前几次的高潮已经费尽了他浑身力气，软趴趴的，犹如一艘晃荡的小船，无力反抗，只能任由猛浪铺席，嘴里咿咿呀呀的，发出断断续续的呻吟。

“不...不行...了不行了...太多了...”眼角泛红，轻咬着唇叫，从他脸上看不出到底是痛苦还是兴奋，“老公...不要了...快坏掉了...啊...嗯...里面一点...”眉毛隆起的弧度随着祝黎川撞击的节奏，皱起，舒展，格外好看。

“坏掉了？嗯？”祝黎川用力向上一挺，“小母狗会坏吗？”眼里都是欲望，张开嘴将程琛挺立的乳头含入嘴中，对着最敏感的那一点又啃又咬，“嗯？告诉老公，会坏吗？”

有力的手臂横在腰间，程琛说话的语气已经带着一丝哭腔，脚趾难耐地蜷曲在一起，迷醉地抱住祝黎川，失神地在他背上抓挠，“不会坏...小母狗不会坏...老公还要...还要...”

痛感过去了就是无尽的空虚感，只要祝黎川稍微停下来一会儿，程琛就难以忍受里面已经被操得敏感至极的瘙痒感，对祝黎川又求又绕，一会儿让他快一点，一会儿又央求他停下来，“老公...”他在欲望的边缘挣扎，“快要不行了...”

“小朋友乖。”祝黎川伏在快要被干得昏过去的程琛身上做着最后的冲刺，“等老公一起。”

“好...”程琛跪在床上，勾着细腰，微微抬起诱人的屁股，“老公快来...”说完还回过头，扬起迷醉的小脸，动情地舔了舔红润的嘴唇，向祝黎川讨要奖赏的吻。  
  
两人激情地吻着，下身的动作却一点没放缓，一波更比一波高亢的快感席卷而来，程琛好几次惊呼险些咬到祝黎川的舌头。  
  
程琛身前没被控制的小肉芽早已颤巍巍了射了一滩，现在又颤巍巍地翘了起来，然而祝黎川还没有要射的迹象。  
  
“射...老公快射...”程琛觉得再这样下去，他就真得要被玩坏了，“求求老公了...”  
  
其实祝黎川也快到了，但就是舍不得从程琛身体里退出来，里面娇嫩的穴肉将他的滚烫一圈一圈地包围起来，又湿又滑，像是长在程琛身上的另一张小嘴儿，将他缠得紧紧的，还在不停地吮吸，让他几乎要把持不住，想要直接射在里面。  
  
他越是想忍，程琛越是发浪，最后干脆抓着程琛的细腰，又深又狠地抽插起来。  
  
前面还只是忽深忽浅的抽插就已经让程琛接近崩溃，祝黎川一插便插到底，往往复复，一次比一次深，一次比一次狠，就算是苦苦求饶也不会慢下来，前所未有的快感令他只能张大嘴巴倒吸气，双目失神，像是灵魂出窍一般，晃荡到失去平衡的身子突然微微战栗，小肉芽再次射出已经变得透明的精液。

祝黎川能感受到他快要射了，想拔出来。由于两人太久没做了，彼此都猴急得像新手，动情后就迅速纠缠在一起，避孕套都还没带就已经开始了第一次。顾及到程琛身体可能吃不消，本想做一次尝个味儿就行，但一次又一次，根本就吃不够。  
  
还没拔出来，就被程琛又迎了上来，摇了摇臀，“老公...射...就射里面。”

哪里抵抗得了如此骚浪又可爱的男朋友，再坚持插了几十次，祝黎川终于受不住地射了，全都交代给了心满意足的程琛。  
  
...  
  
腿软的程琛还没站起来就跌入祝黎川怀里，“洗澡...”下面黏黏糊糊的，难受得很，哪怕眼睛都快睁不开了还是挣扎着要去浴室洗澡。  
  
...

清洗过的程琛分开双腿坐在祝黎川大腿上，勾着男人的脖子，享受快感后的温存。


End file.
